


You've Ever Seen

by JuliannaRosenburgh



Series: A Different Matter [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, POV Second Person, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliannaRosenburgh/pseuds/JuliannaRosenburgh
Summary: You know the Wells leave the backdoor unlocked when they're home, so you decide to just let yourself in. If you give Tucker a fright it's his own fault for not listening for knocking when he knew that you were coming over.





	You've Ever Seen

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the third part of this. It's in Warren's POV, instead of Tucker's.

You are coming over to play video games with Tucker. You knock on the door, but there is no answer. You wait a couple minutes, but still you're standing there on the doormat and the doorbell's been broken for weeks. 

You know the Wells leave the backdoor unlocked when they're home, so you decide to just let yourself in. If you give Tucker a fright it's his own fault for not listening for knocking when he knew that you were coming over. 

You leave your shoes at the back door and are about the call out when a sound reaches your ears. It's not quite like the audio of the few adult videos that you've managed to get your hands on, but it's a close cousin. 

Did Tucker manage to score a girl? 

You should go. 

You press on. 

The sound's coming from Mr. Well's study. The door is open a crack. You press your eye to it. 

Tucker is sitting in his father's chair with his brother in his lap. Andrew's back is to Tucker's chest and he is levering his hips up and down. Tucker has one hand at work pinching Andrew's nipples and the other around the boy's cock. 

It is the most erotic image you have ever seen in your life. 

The moans that tumble out of Andrew's lips make heat pool in your stomach. You watch for several minutes as Andrew rides Tucker in the chair.

Then Tucker pushes Andrew out of his lap, turns him around so that they're facing facing each other, pushes him onto the desk, and thrusts back inside. The brothers meet in a kiss that is practically all tongue. Those two appendages lapping at each other. 

Tucker breaks the kiss and stares right at the crack in the door. Right at you. 

He keeps eye contact as he asks if Andrew loves his cock and his brother replies in the affirmative. He still retains it as he asks if Andrew wants his insides painted white, and receives a desperate plea in return. 

He breaks eye contact as he does good on that, and Andrew subsequently follows. 

You sneak away then. Back to the rear door, slipping your shoes onto your feet on the porch. You briefly consider going to stand at the front door, but dismiss it. 

Better to return home. 


End file.
